


Flaws

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: She had scars. So did he. He had flaws. So did she.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



> Thank you for this lovely little prompt Q! <3

She stood in front of him, all bare skin and warm curls and pouty lips, and he physically flinched. She was too good for him. He was too flawed. He didn’t deserve her.

“See this? This scar is where Bellatrix Lestrange held a cursed knife to my throat, the same one that she used to carve these letters into my arm. This is a scar that proves I have survived alone without the boys. But it is still a flaw.” He nodded silently, his eyes following the movements of her hand against her skin.

“See this? This scar is where Dolohov tried to kill me in the Department of Mysteries. This scar proves that I was impetuous and instinctive and hot-headed. It is a flaw, no matter than I survived.” He looked at the strangely pink and raw scar on her chest and felt blinded by anger and glad that the man was already dead.

“See this? This is where Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus Curse on me and pressed her wand against my skin. This scar is proof that I will never be a mother but that I am still a woman.” Severus groaned at the sight of the scars that covered her stomach and dipped into the curls at the apex of her thighs. She turned round, baring her back to him fully.

“This scar here is from when I was hit in the back by an unknown Death Eater while running through a city in Italy, flanked by Aurors who did not get hit. This is my proof that I can still fuck up.” She turned back to him, her hands stroking down her body as she walked towards him with a soft smile on her face.

“I am a flawed individual Severus Snape. But I want to share all of me, flaws and all, with you.”

Severus Snape had many flaws, but being a dunderhead was not one of them. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close, stroking his fingers over her perfect flaws and leaning his head down to capture her lips.


End file.
